This invention relates generally to ankle braces, and more particularly to improvements in such braces enabling ease and rapidity of application to the wearer's ankle, a well as enhanced ankle stability.
Injuries to ankles such as sprains frequently require the application of ankle braces, which must be repeatedly applied and removed at frequent intervals. Accordingly, ease and rapidity of application and removal are essential. There is need for improvements in ankle braces enabling such ease and rapidity of brace application and removal, as well as providing for enhanced ankle stability and support when applied.